


Stockholm Virgin

by Merecel



Series: Fun Time [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecel/pseuds/Merecel
Summary: F!Reader (you) x Gabriel ReyesYou are a princess kidnapped by the dread pirate Reaper. You hate him with everything inside you, burning hot like molten fire. He wants to bend you, break you, have you. And you can't say no anymore.





	Stockholm Virgin

You couldn’t believe the horrible luck you had, firstly being engaged to a prince you didn’t love, then being kidnapped by the most notorious pirate in the world: Reaper, the captain of Blackwatch. He was a tenacious man, strong, stubborn, handsome, greedy and vicious. His crew were like that too, but you hadn’t seen them when he carried you onto his ship in the dead of night after he stole you away from the manor. You were royalty, kidnappings were to be expected, but not like this. 

The first few days had been torture, being bound to his bed and handfed by the man because he didn’t trust you not to retaliate. The first moment you were unbound to use a bucket to relieve yourself, you had used the ropes around your wrists to ambush him, wrapping the bonds around his neck and pulling hard. But he proved faster, stronger, flipping you over his shoulder and onto the bed to pin you down with a hand at your throat. “Do you think I was born yesterday,  _ carino _ ?” he asked, snarling down at you as he straddled your hips. You grasped at his wrist to release you, scratching with all your might, but he paid it no mind and squeezed harder. You didn’t attack him again after that.

You became compliant, following his orders in a twisted way of earning your freedom. Eventually, he allowed you onto the deck with him, but warned you to stay close at his side lest his crew get other ideas. You shrank away from their licentious gazes and huddled behind him, looking over your shoulder at the setting sun and watching the sky bleed red and fade into night. It was beautiful, but the vast ocean seemed to just solidify your lack of faith at rescue or escape. 

When it was time to retire, it was always the same: kneeling on the ground, on a pillow, at his feet while he wrote in his log. He would feed you, or allow you to eat by yourself, but the plate was always on the floor. He began to call you pet, giving you a wicked smirk when you flushed crimson. You hated that smirk, you hated the feeling it gave you, like it was praise. You hated it, you hated him. You hated everything about this place, and even if you acted complacent, you were still trying to formulate a way out. 

Something changed.

You began looking forward to your alone time with him, earning his trust to learn his true name: Gabriel. It suited him. You still hated him, but you started to enjoy the freedoms he had granted you. Thankful for every small piece of self-indulgence he allowed you to have.

About two weeks after your capture, you had lost track of time since being on the open seas, you felt something shift between you two. It was mutual, you could tell, the way his pupils dilated when he looked at you, and how your breath caught in your throat at that gaze. Your body was on fire around him, sleeping next to him to wake up and find yourself curled against his naked torso. He was ever respectful, never forcing himself on you, but you were going crazy with something akin to need and want. Something only he could provide. He told you many times that he would be your provider, your protector, your Master. And that he  _ would _ break you.

Gabriel watched you intently, studying your face and the way your breath hitched in your throat as he stared at you. He sat in his chair, one ankle resting on the opposite knee, his hands resting on the arms of the chair at his sides. He watched your neck, your throat moving when you swallowed; your chest, moving gently at first, but slowly increasing in rhythm. You were breathing harder as he regarded you, unsure of what was happening but you could feel your body begin to yearn. Your shoulders were pulled taut, prim and proper as if you were sitting at the royal table, making your aching nipples more prominent beneath the linen shirt he had given you. You were clenching the hem of the shirt tight, knuckles white as you restrained yourself from moving or speaking out of turn; he had hit you once in the beginning, to cow you into submission, and it had worked. The hem of the shirt rose as you fisted the fabric in your hands, exposing more of your bare thighs which had drawn his attention down. Your legs were tense, holding back the warm fire building in your loins and to keep you stable on the floor as the ship swayed side to side. 

He was silent, the only sound was the creaking of the ship, his chocolate brown eyes staring you down like a predator cornering its prey. Finally, he seemed to have enough and rose from his chair. “Stand,” he ordered, looking down at you.

You rose from the floor as bid, dusting off your knees before looking at him once more. There was a plan on his face, but you weren't sure what it was. 

Reaper stepped forward, towering over you, looking down with that same smirk on his face as if he had already won. “Unbutton my shirt,” he instructed, hands casually at his sides.

You looked down at the buttons on his shirt before reaching for the top most one, hands shaking as you pushed the button through the hole. You moved slow, shaking, nervous as more of his chest became exposed. As you went, more scars were revealed, a small smattering of hair, honed muscles from years, if not decades, of manning a ship. Another button, more swarthy skin. Another button, more muscle. The final button and the shirt fell open to his sides to reveal defined abs, a trail of hair leading down, your eyes following that trail until it disappeared beneath his trousers and you flushed crimson. 

He moved slow, keeping his eyes on your face as if testing your will, reaching for your hand and resting your palm against his chest. A scar ran diagonal from his collarbone down towards his sternum, and you trailed over it with your fingertips. As you moved your hand, you looked up at him for approval, and when nothing came, you continued. 

Your cheeks were flushed rosy red from his proximity, ogling his body as you lifted your other hand to touch him more. Down you went, feeling his muscles, the scars, stopping at the trail of hair to take a step back. “What are you doing to me?” You asked in a hushed voice. 

Gabriel grinned, taking that step forward to reach a hand to the collar of your shirt. He said nothing, trailing his hand along your collarbone to the other, circling slow to stand behind you. He could hear your sharp intake of breath from the soft touch, feel your pulse quicken beneath his fingers as he continued up your throat and your neck. His other hand reached around to your front, undoing the first button when you clasped at his hand, halting the process. “ _ Mi princesa, mi carino _ ,” he whispered in your ear, hearing you finally release the inhale with a shaky breath. His words were calm and soothing, but his voice stoked the fire growing within. He moved his hand again to continue the task, you were no longer hindering him, stopping only at the second button before hovering his lips over the shell of your ear. 

You felt a moan bubble in the back of your throat at the feeling of his warm breath on your ear, trailing over your neck, his lips barely touching your skin. He hovered at your neck as one hand pulled at the collar to expose more of your shoulder, his other moving down your other arm. His fingers were on the inside of your arm, teasing the swell of your breast as he moved down, finally leaving your arm to rest on your hip. He bunched the fabric of the shirt in his hand, using his lips as a distraction to skim his hand over your thigh, fingers moving inward to stop at the slope. 

“Will you submit to me?” Gabriel whispered in your ear. 

You leaned back against him, focusing on all the points of your body he was touching, his warmth seeping through the back of your shirt. You opened your eyes in a daze, your breathing harsh and stuttered. When had you closed your eyes? 

“Just say yes,  _ princesa _ , and you will feel only pleasure,” he whispered again, this time squeezing your thigh, his thumb so close to your apex, and his other hand moving across your body just above your breasts.

You fought to keep your mind clear, to fend off the arousal coursing through your body and making you scream internally, wanting more, needing more. If you said yes, it would all be over and there would be no fight left. “I can't,” you breathed. 

Gabriel brought his hand to your throat and rested his hand there, tilting your head back against his shoulder so you were forced to look up at him. His lips trailed over your cheek, the hand at your thigh moving up your hip to rest on your lower belly and tease the dip of your mound. “Submit,  _ hermosa _ ,” he whispered, using the hand at your throat to angle your head towards him, hovering his lips over yours.

You sighed against his lips, closing your eyes and feeling your heart beat erratically in your chest. Your body was shaking, clenching, yearning and on fire. Would it be so bad to submit to him? To have him claim you? He was nice when you followed orders, he was pleasant, sweet even. It couldn't be so bad, could it? “Yes,” you breathed out, closing your eyes again. 

“Yes?”

“Yes,” you repeated, and then his lips were on yours. They were just as wonderful as you imagined, soft but possessive, the angle allowing him to dip his tongue inside and ascertain his domination over you.

His fingers moved lower and pushed your garments aside, one venturing into the wet heat between your thighs and intruding upon your virginity, while his other hand dipped from your collarbone to cup your breast. You were so wet, so tight, so eager, moaning softly into his mouth as he coated his finger in your slick, but it wasn’t enough. Another finger was added and he stilled as you hissed against him, your hand clasping at his wrist as your body fought against him. He shushed you gently, angling his thumb to gently swipe over your clit while his lips kissed your neck. When he felt you relax against him, he moved his fingers once more, in and out until his fingers were soaked and he could hear your arousal.

Gabriel couldn't believe his luck, kidnapping an heir to the throne, to then have you succumb to his charms and bend to his will. He would have power, money; he would be unstoppable with a royal as his personal plaything at his side. He felt your walls flutter around his fingers, you were close, so he slowed his ministrations on your body with a wicked grin. You whined, resting your head back against his shoulder in frustration as the orgasm dwindled and you were denied release. "Not yet,  _ hermosa _ ," he whispered in your ear, feeling your body shiver. You liked his voice that much? Such a dirty little thing. "I'm not done with you yet."

You clenched again, feeling the shivers course down your spine as he walked you towards the wall with slow steps, his fingers still inside you as they resumed their slow, sweet torture. When he pulled his fingers from you, you whined again, eliciting a chuckle from the pirate captain. 

"Such a needy little thing," he said, grabbing your wrists and putting them on the wall. He pressed himself against you, pinning you to the wall to feel his erection against your backside. "You're going to enjoy this, pet."

His rough hands coasted down your sides, lifting the hem of your shirt to grab your panties and drag them down to your ankles, helping you out of them before tossing them over his shoulder. He remained kneeling behind you, looking up at your sacred place and grinning. You felt his fingers dig into your buttocks, squeezing the flesh apart so he could see you better, a hum of appreciation escaping him. 

You jolted at the sensation of something wet sliding along your center, his tongue swiping along your folds and prodding into you. You couldn't help the groan that fell from your lips, your hands tightening into fists as you kept then against the wall by your head. It was only a few strokes before he stood back up, and you heard the sound of cloth shuffling. When he pressed against you once more, you felt his hot skin against yours, grinding his erection between your cheeks. 

His hands clasped your wrists to keep you against the wall, his breathing heavy in your ear. Gabriel angled himself to push between your thighs, your slick coating the topside of his shaft as he teased your entrance and tickled your sensitive bundle of nerves. He pulled back, pushing forward slowly as he finally began to slip inside you. His head tilted back to force the groan of pleasure from his lips, a sob hitching in your throat at the painful intrusion. 

You were so tight, so wet, so hot, the sensation of your virginal sheath gripping his manhood had him gasping. Only the head had managed to make it through, he hadn't even begun, and already he felt like he was going to erupt. He pushed a little farther, ripping another strangled cry from you and he stopped. Any other bitch and he would have plowed ahead despite their crying, but his heart stuttered at your pain. " _ Mi princesa _ ," he whispered in your ear, kissing along your neck to distract you as he waited for you to relax. He released one of your wrists to snake his fingers to your clit, rubbing and massaging expertly, feeling your walls clench him tighter at the onslaught of pleasure. And then, he sank deeper, your body opening up to him and allowing him further inside. 

His teeth gently latched onto your shoulder as he groaned from the pressure, using his forearm against your hip to pull you back against him, angling your body for a deeper penetration. You let out another cry, fists tight against the wall, and when you thought he was going to keep going until you split in two, his hips met your backside. You both groaned at the realization he was fully seated inside you, his girth stretching you as your walls flexed around him, unused to the invasion. Gabriel lifted his head from your shoulder and nibbled on your ear. "Doing so good, taking me so well,  _ hermosa _ ," he whispered, his voice strained. 

His fingers hadn't stopped massaging you, and you fluttered around him again. Gabriel began to pull his hips back and away from you, slowing just before slipping out of you, then pushing back in harder. His fingers stopped moving as he hilted inside you, ripping a scream of pain from you at his force. A warm trickle of something fell down your inner thigh and you tried to close your legs, to push him out, but he snarled as he moved his foot next to yours to stop you from moving. "Don't resist now,  _ carino _ , we're just getting started," he said, releasing your other wrist, finally, to squeeze one of your breasts and run his finger over a nipple. His other hand began to massage your clit once more in small, tight circles. 

He pulled out and looked down, seeing a bit of blood coating his cock, but it only seemed to spur him on. He had taken the most precious thing from a woman, a woman viewed as the most precious treasure in Europe, he was a king among the pirates, and you his trophy. Gabriel pushed back in, sliding easier along your walls and smiling as his hips smacked against yours. Back out, and you winced, but kept your hands by your head like the obedient little pet you were. Back in and you gasped, tightening around him as his finger on your clit sped up. He began a steady rhythm, tilting his head back as your body submitted to him and he lost himself to the pleasure.

You pressed your forehead to the wall as he used you, focusing on the pleasure stemming from the pain. Some sick, dark part of you enjoyed that pain, liked his crude yet careful handling of you, and you hated that you enjoyed this more than you should. His skillful fingers brought you closer to release, groans tumbling from your lips with every thrust of his hardened body against yours, pushing and pulling until you couldn't take it anymore. Your climax came crashing down on you like a tidal wave, a cry of torrential pleasure leaving you as your toes curled. Your orgasm encased you in it's splendor and pleasurable glory, shivers wracked your body as you tightened around him, clenching down hard on his cock and keeping him from moving. 

Gabriel cursed quietly in your ear as he stilled, your walls coaxing his orgasm from him and he spilled inside you with a soft groan, adding to the pleasure as you felt his seed coat you. You could hear his haggard breath match yours, both breathing heavily as you tried to regain your senses. He pulled out of you slowly, hissing between his teeth from the sensitivity and looking down to see different fluids seeping down your leg. He grinned, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "So good for me,  _ hermosa _ , so good," he whispered, earning another shiver from you and he chuckled darkly. "Clean yourself before dinner. I'd like to have my dessert early tonight."

He pulled away from you to grab a shirt and clean off his softening cock, throwing it at your feet afterwards before heading to the door. The sound of his steps stopped, shuffling along the floor to face you just as you lowered your hands from the wall and breathed out a shaky sigh. "And pet?" 

You craned your head to look at him, your hands bracing yourself against the wall for support as you didn't trust your wobbly legs. His grin had the fire starting up in you again, a sharp throbbing between your legs had you wincing, but he didn't seem to notice. Or care. 

"I like a clear table when I eat my dessert, so make sure you do away with the cloth," he said, grabbing the collar of his own shirt and tugging gently. That smirk never left his face, even as he walked out into the cold night air with his shirt open.


End file.
